Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of Danny's best friends. She is a self-proclaimed goth who is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face). History Sam's got into her fair share of troubles and adventure, ranging from being turned briefly into a ghost dragon when wearing the Amulet of Aragon when Paulina gave it to Sam, thinking it was hers, to accidentally wishing away Danny Phantom's existence to nearly being a bride to Prince Aragon to getting possessed by Undergrowth. She is responsible for designing the "D" emblem on Danny's outfit and has known Tucker and Danny from since at least the second grade. Appearance Sam wears purple lipstick. She has fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck. Her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wears a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists. She has however been seen in a wide variety of outfits, ranging from a goth style black and purple ball gown to a pink princess dress with hearts and even one of the orange Fenton jumpsuits. At one point, she had fake vampire fangs. Personality Her personality is less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona that is usually shown. She can be bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. She's rational, sometimes sarcastic, forceful, and level-headed but in the end she has a caring heart. Sam has also openly admitted to being a "cat person" and goes by the name of "Chaos" in the Doomed video game. She is a fan of punk, metal, and techno/electronica music. She also enjoys monster movies--with her favorites being female monsters Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica (all of which are spoofs of various male monsters)--and Akira Kurosawa's samurai films. Sam has a collection of old vinyl punk-rock records from the 70s and 80s. She comes from a Jewish background (hinted when her grandmother called her "bubeleh" and eventually revealed in the Christmas special). In spite of her wealthy upbringing by her parents, Sam is not so much spoiled as she is bossy and hypocritical. Sam at one point forces her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet on the entirety of Casper High School, despite her claims of the importance of individuality. She advises Danny against using his ghost powers for abusing bullies, but in another episode, she suggests that he uses them to scare away people from buying environmentally-threatening trucks. She can also get on Danny and Tucker's nerves. It is clear that she would do anything she could to help him during his numerous battles with his enemies as well as keep him out of trouble and has often been the one out of Danny's two best friends to take whatever risk necessary to save/help Danny, as well as being willing to take the blame for things (like the destruction of the mini-golf course and the start of the food fight, both happening in "Kindred Spirits") to cover for Danny. Sam also tends not to take responsibility for her actions. No matter how much she is at fault, she never accepts the fact she is responsible. She never admits she's wrong and wants everyone to be her "Yes Man." Out of the three, Sam is usually the most rational and mature, often thinking on a realistic level compared to Danny and Tucker as well as pointing out to Danny to focus more on ghost training and hunting. Sam in certain ways is actually the most enthusiastic of the three when it comes to Danny's powers and their potential. Many times when Danny expresses his desire to be rid of his powers and have a normal teen life, Sam voices her distaste for the idea. In "Phantom Planet," when Danny voluntarily gives up his powers, she tells him that she's disappointed in his desire to be just like everybody else and tells him that she had been proud to be helping him when he was doing something good, refusing to "sit on the sidelines" and not knowing how he can. Sam also reveals at this time that when Danny was protecting Amity Park, she felt safe knowing that there was someone out there doing the right thing, but with him no longer fighting ghosts, she's not sure what will happen. However expressive she may be, though, Sam still harbors her inner-most feelings inside, especially her secret crush on Danny which she has trouble revealing (more often than not, this is trouble for her as other girls slowly warm up to him). Toward the end of the series Sam's feelings become more obvious, as evidenced by the fact that Tucker clues in to the fact that she likes Danny before Danny himself realizes it. Danny and Sam have finally had their first real kiss in "Phantom Planet" and are now an official couple. Romance For most of the series, Danny and Sam denied having any romantic feelings for each other. However, since the very beginning, multiple other characters have accused them of being in a relationship (which they would quickly deny). Sam's affection for Danny is quite obvious to most of the other characters on the show, particularly later in the series, often portraying jealousy whenever Danny is with another girl and stuttering to confess her feelings frequently. On the other hand, Danny is mostly oblivious to her feelings. There is also the fact that Danny is extremely attracted to Paulina (a popular, shallow, but very beautiful girl) who detests him but is in love with his ghostly alter ego, although later episodes seem to indicate that Danny may slowly be getting over his crush on her. Danny has also built up a friendship and romance with Valerie Gray (who likes the human Danny, but hates his ghost self), though that eventually ended as well. Sam's issue stems from the fact that she is often too shy or afraid to tell Danny her true feelings for reasons of her own. Her only level of intimate interactions with Danny during the series were the two "fake-out make-outs," both to create a distraction and avoid danger (the first planned by Sam while the second by Danny). In both instances, the two seemed to enjoy it, although they later become embarrassed by these intimate moments. Sam, at one point, fell for a new goth kid named Gregor, who claims he is from Hungary, but later dumps him when he turns out to be a fake (he is actually from Michigan and his actual name is Elliot). It is during this episode that Danny shows many signs of being jealous of "Gregor" and Sam's relationship, and admits that he is unsure of whether or not he likes her as more than a friend. Sam and Danny continued to exhibit many signs of a romance throughout season three, including having the same dream where they both dreamed that they were a couple in "Frightmare." In the series finale they kiss twice (once at the South Pole, and once back in Amity Park when Danny gives Sam the infamous "WES" ring), officially becoming a couple. Role in the series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang